Czeslaw Meyer
Czeslaw Meyer (チェスワフ・メイエル Chesuwafu Meieru), also known as Czes (チェス Chesu), Benjamin and Thomas (トーマス Tōmasu), is a young child who gained immortality aboard the Advenna Avis in 1711. Biography After he and his guardian Fermet gained immortality, Ferment tortured Czeslaw, claiming to be testing the limits of immortality. Czeslaw manages to devour Ferment, ending his suffering. However, he realizes that there is no "love", only deception, and that other immortals will eventually come to devour him. He becomes paranoid and trusts no one, making it his mission to devour other immortals before they can devour him. He cares little for the lives of others, even requesting that a large group of people be killed so he could find an immortal among them. In 1931, after being forgiven by Maiza, he stops hunting other immortals and lives with Ennis as her little brother. Personality Czeslaw has learned not to trust, but only to deceive and hate during these past 200 years. His mind, as keen and sharp as it might be, has influenced him to become manipulative of people. Czeslaw is emotionally still a child. His display of feelings and reflex actions that reacts to unexpected situation remains as frail and impulsive as a young boy. Thus the immediate reaction he’s taken on, when wavered by unexpected downturns of events; are quite basically to scream, run or shake in fear. He’s rather lonesome. He’s sometimes clueless about what he wants or needs, appearing to be quite innocent , consequently due to how undeveloped he, in other areas, when all his 200 years worth of time has been spent avoiding himself getting killed. Czeslaw had never known to love. He’d tried numerous times to revert back to when his old guardian; his father figure; Fermet. But had failed to have given him a proper understanding of what love is. He’s finally slowly trying to understand what love really is through his only and ‘true’ guardian; Ennis. With his facade slowly merging with his cunning stance, Czeslaw struggles as he tries to change his habit of living. The boy is rather good mannered, shy, smart and quite charming with his talks. From how the usual act of being well mannered can slowly turns into his adopted personality, Czeslaw still finds it hard to let go completely of his past. But he’s progressing gradually as his timid and shy personality when speaking forth an audience slowly becomes more energetic and well entertained. He’s sometimes appears much older than his age and quite matured, when not scared out of his life. Physical appearance Czeslaw’s physical appearance is rather bland,with clean features and an innocent demeanor, he’s forever stuck with as a typical 10 years old. Czeslaw, at first glance, may not have been very eye catching, with a soft young face and bright brown eyes. His chestnut/ almost black hair is parted on the left side of his head and is cleanly cut and combed. His hair never seems to be in major disarray. Although he’s rather slim and quite lean for a boy, he appears at some angles to be much more frail than he actually is. Physical appearance is not his strong point, but Czeslaw wouldn’t deny that years of living the harsh crude life had come to nothing as he’d supposedly claimed to have ‘hidden strength’ behind those fragile bones of his. Clothing Czeslaw’s trademark and distinctive clothing of choice would be his hat. His beige slightly slanted cap that is large enough to cover his eyes and occasionally sits on top of his head. Although his hat does play quite a role about his personality, Czeslaw frequently pulls on it for comfort when he alters from his usual façade into his deep-thinking mode. Namely when he’s having a one-to-one, private or a personal talk with someone. In the addition of his all-too-normal Long-sleeves whites and tight grey vest, his style of clothing; tends to be the fashion around the 1730’s. But profoundly making him look rather well groomed. With the accession of his black bow tie that rests strictly across his collar, Stripped blazer that hints multiple shades of brown and long dark trousers and ebony shoes, Czeslaw appears to have camouflaged right into the background. His rather deceiving appearance drapes him into the shadow as he’s quite too bland to be noticed for anything. Abilities Czeslaw's body is weak, but his mind is very sharp when it comes to manipulating people. As an imortal, he doen't age and all of his wounds are completely healed after a few seconds, he also possess a resistance to most kinds of pain. Trivia *His name, Czeslaw, properly pronounced in Polish is Chess-wahf. Gallery Czeslaw.jpg|Czeslaw Meyer CzesProfile.jpg|Profile CzesManga.jpg|In the manga CzesBegging.jpg|Begging CzesMeany.jpg|"I can use them" CzesArt.jpg|Artist's Impression MangaDevotee Category:Main CharactersCategory:Immortals